Areliaen Chronicles Book two chapter one
by Echorider
Summary: This is in essentially an non fan fiction, but follows the same style as the inheritance cycle
1. Chapter 1

Elle was a curious dragon. Much like Ale'au, in fact, so much like Ale'au that I had false hopes. Hopes that perhaps she would be Ale'au. But I knew that that would never be true. So i tried as hard as I could to move on, but there seemed like there was just too much reminding me. Like the graves in the center of the clearing. The memories, the blood stained clothes that I had, somehow, forgotten to get rid of.

And the scars and fresh cuts in my wrists. Cuts. A new addiction. It was something that Ale'au would have abhorred if she were still alive. Thank the stars above that no-one else knew. Besides Kalarí. And Evandí. But that couldn't be helped. Not now. It was all I could do to hide these from the rest of the thunder. Especially from Ellesmera, who was insatiable in her desire for knowledge.

She was, however, still a dragon. Since Ale'au's death, I had found my self longing for human company, particularly a female's. My thoughts turned to Sasha and Keira. The two female's I shared feelings for. It was so confusing, how could the human heart have feelings for more than one person at the same time?

It drove me to such extents that I simply tried to forget them both. Sasha, a normal, beautiful, human being. Then Keira, a fellow dragon rider. There were both just as appealing as each other, and more understanding than any other beings on the planet, save Ale'au and Ellesmera, of course. I found myself lingering on the soft, silky sound of Sasha's voice. It had been so long since I talked to either of them... perhaps Sasha had moved on.

The more I thought about that, the more that idea hurt.

"Just like her a lot more than I thought." I murmured to myself, quiet enough that it would not wake the slumbering hatching beside me. Somewhat complacent, I turned towards the fire, my only source of heat and light in my section of Evandí and Az'carn's cave. I could have used magic to do these things, but I found the manual labor of chopping and retrieving fire wood relaxing.

As I did every morning for the last two weeks, I soon found myself sitting beside Ale'au's graveside. I found myself talking to her head stone as I stared off into the distance. I told her of my adventures of the previous day, and how Ellesmera was growing to be more beautiful every day. Before long, as happened every morning, I felt a scaly head rub against my side. It was Elle, finally awake. The sun had risen, burning away the fog and must that seemed to thrive in the cool, crisp summer air.

A few tears touched my eyes, but I quickly rubbed them away. There was no need for them right now. No regrets, I thought as I tugged the edge of my sleeve down over the fresh blood on my wrists. No regrets. As Elle snuggled next to me, I couldn't help but thinking that things might be getting better...

fire was snapping loudly the next morning, bringing me much comfort. I rolled over on the ledge that served as my bed, and punched my pillow into a better position. Ellesmera snuggled up to me, purring softly. I had always found that quite interesting: dragons could pur! Smiling at this, I pulled Ellesmera closer to me, and despite the fact that I had just woke up, found my self becoming very tired. Almost as if a spell had been cast, I was out cold.

. ... .

I woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. A sickly sweet cloying odor filled my cave, and the fire was out. It was a smell that brought back memories. It was the sweet smell of blood. I swung my feet off the ledge on which I was laying, and felt the floor. It was slick with the fluid. Elle sniffed the air, and jumped off the ledge, slipping in the blood. She took off up the gently upwardly sloping tunnel that led to the main part of the cave. I followed as fast as I could, careful not to slip gaining confidence, I spend up, and fell flat on my side. I was now covered in warm dragons blood.

Wasting no time in getting back up, I round the corner and heard Elle speak her first words.

[MOMMY!] Her voice was full of an aching sorrow, but it would have been beautiful had it not been so full of pain. I took in what I saw before me in horror. Two dead dragons lay in the early morning sunlight. But you could hardly call them dragons. They had been so vilely defiled that they row, but it would have been beautiful had it not been so sorrowful. I took in what I saw before me in horror. Two dead dragons lay in the early morning sunlight. But you could hardly call them dragons. They had been so vilely defiled that they were hardly recognizable. Elle screamed again, a spine tingling, heart wrenching cry. she ran to me as I fell to my knees in the warm blood, which was at odd contrast to the cold air.

she buried her head in my chest, tears pouring from her eyes. I was too shocked to even comfort her. I just knelt there for God knows how long, until my hand began to hurt. I looked down to see that I was gripping Invictus so tightly that my nails were biting into my flesh. I had not even realized that I had grabbed the sword.

I heard a rustle at the head of the cave and I pushed Elle behind me. not really sure what I was seeing, I jumped up and rushed whatever was standing at the mouth of the cave. whatever it was knocked me down, then swept me up. [ shhh, young one. All... all will be ok.] it was Kalarí. I was just beginning to relax when I heard a very human scream from the clearing. it was definitely male, high pitched as it was. A draconian roar followed, a very angry draconian roar.

A prescience touched my mind and I immediately receded into myself, trying to fend it off. however, I recognized it as draconic so I waited to hear what it had to say. [ Echorider, Anasklusmos requires your help in the clearing. he caught-] and I was gone. I came out of that cage with a vengeance my sharp eyesight picked up a lone soldier standing in the clearing, the man stood tall, although he was obviously scared.

he was wearing the same armor as the men who had been responsible for my Ale'au's death. a wave of rage fell over me, and, without thinking, I began wording a spell that would cause every cell of the man's body to disintegrate. a thought hit me, why kill him? I could inflict upon him all the pain which that kingdom had bestowed upon me. so instead recorded the spell to make it feel as if every one of his pores was on fire. before long, the man was on the ground writhing in agony. I found self laughing, hard.

when I reached the bottom of the mountain, I learned over the soldier, a evil gleam in my eye.

" hmmmm, looks like you messed up, now didn't you?" I saw fear in his eyes as I uttered a spell that simultaneously skinned him alive, and snapped nearly every bone in his body, yet keep him conscious. as the young man screamed and jerked, I stood idle with a slight smile on my face. in fact, I let him lay there so long that I heard a yell. it was my name, but I ignored it. this man before me would feel my pain, he would live it!

[ECHORIDER!] the mental shout knocked me on my butt, bringing me back to the present. it was Anasklusmos, and he was mad. he stood over me snarling as his massive tail curled delicately around the man's neck, and with a not so gentle jerk, snapped it. [ this man's king may have caused you pain, but there is no need to act this way. is this how a rider acts?]

before I thought, I answered. " I'm not a rider anymore." the moment those words left my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake. I heard Ellesmera snort, and I felt incredulation through our bond. I turned to face her, "Elle-" but she was already gone, pain and disbelief radiating from her small being. I moved to go after her, only to be stopped by a deadly disapproving glare from Kalarí. I had an angry Dragons on one side, and a rapidly angering thunder head. I realized that I would not win, I retreated. it wasn't long before I found myself back at Ale'au's grave side.

I must have a fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake gently. I cracked open an eye to see a beautiful bronze dragon muzzle. it was a dragon that i hadn't met before. sne nudged me once more, i guess just to make sure that i was really awake. [ Rise, Echorider! Anasklusmos would like to see you in his cave.] Reluctantly i stood and followed this gorgeous dragon to the edge of the clearing to a cave i had never seen before. i expected the cave to e dark, instead i found it to be lit be a magical fire. near the back of the cave lay the old dragon. He looked very tired, and defeated. i had never seen dragons like this before. generally speaking, dragons were a very energetic race. Anasklsomos, howerver, was acting very lethargic. when he spoke, there was no energy in voice, and his eyes were clouded over.

[ i have, as you have, lost much in the last couple of days. i feel as i fi have not the energy to continue. Never before have i felt such loss.] he spoke plain and without emotion. i stood in silence as i waited for im to continue. [ it seems that are home land is no longer safe for us. It is the home of most everyone's ancestors. i-] he never finished his scentnce, because the bronze dragon reappeared. i turned to her, and met the angriest dragoness i had ever seen. her snarl was so fierce i actually balked. [yes?] inquired Anasklsmos.

[ there is a messenger from a so called "king" here to see you.]

[what does he want?]

[ not sure, but he appears to be unarmed. he is wearing dusky orange armor, just like-] i was out of that cave like an arrow from a bow. he too, would die. Anasklusmos, had other ideas. i hit an ivisible barrier at full speed, witch threw me to the floor after i bounced off of it.

[Echorider, you need not kill every one oyou come into contact with.] i sat up, and shook my head to clear the stars. he's right, i didnt need to act this way. so i stood, straightened my clothes, and gripped Invictus lightly. Anasklusmos nodded approvingly, adn as a trio, we exited the cave. the soldier in question was standing proud and tall in the center of the clearing, as if he was not surrounded by a group of vengful dragons.

he turned my way as i entered the sunlight. if he was phased y bloody clothing, he didnt show it. his arrogant look filled me with loathing. i saw a green flash out f the corner of my eye, and Elle lept at the man, snarling in a way tht i didnt think my cute, innocent Ellesmera could. At the size of a large dog, i was certain that she would flatten the man, and rip his throat out. i was shocked then when he threw her aside like a empty sack. she hit the ground, and just lay there, stunned. Invictus was halfway out of its scabbard when Kalari nailed the man like a ton of rock hitting the earth. He might be strong enough to throw off a hatchling, but not a man alive could stop the might of a full grown angerd dragon. i was suprised when the man stood back up. a hit like that would normally kill a human. a thought hit me, so i took a closer look at or messengers eyes. there were slitted.

He too, was an anthromorph. i wondered what his Anthhromorphic form was. i figured that he was a reptilian, judgeing by the mount of yellow and orange in his eyes. i was unsure though, because many winged anthromorohs had yellowish eyes. i would never know, because Kalari proceeded to rip his throat out.

[that] she growled, [ is for messing with Elle.] she then looked at me, bloodie maw and all, then continued:[ that goes for you, too.] I shivered as she said this, but didn't let it affect me too badly. Elle had stood back up by now, and she rushed over too me. I checked her over for injuries as I had done so many Times with Ale'au, but as with Ale'au, I found none. she snuggled my side, and as she did, or turned to Anasklusmos and said; "I've had enough. he killed Ale'au, slew many of your thunder. he then proceeded to frighten my hatching. this bastard has to die!" I expexted Anasklusmos to have some peaceful, pushy " now don't say that", but there was a glimmer in his eye. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Revenge. he nodded in acceptance. he could see it in my eyes. it was time to fight back. I knew exactly what I had to do. but first things first. I needed a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.

Corlean Shut'urgal

I leaned back from my scrying pool after Echorider's face disappeared from it. Ale'au was dead. it wouldn't hit me as hard as it hit him, but it would still pack quite a punch when I told Aurora. And it did. Aurora let loose such a wail of hurt that I couldn't hear for several seconds. it was that piercing. Gwynian Rushed in, closely followed by Longfang. The look of absolute horror on Gwyn's face shocked me. But why? it was something I would have to ponder later, for my friend had given me a task. He needed an army. I strolled to the entrance of the enclave, pondering the best way to begin. I was just about to sit when Aurora's head snapped up, her pupils narrowing to bring something in the distance into sharp focus.

" who is it?" I inquired curiously. Aurora, or Ra as we sometimes called her, took several seconds to respond. [ I think] she stated uncertainty, [ that it is Steerson from the village. but I am not sure...] I waited for her to continue, but she did not. so is stood and drew my curved katana from its sheath. I decided to meet the man halfway, in case he proved to be a threat. As was usual, Ra was correct, and the middle aged man appeared moments later, huffing and out of breath. Steerson was a retired soldier, but it was a long run, and he was out of shape. There was no solid kingdom in Areliaen, rather a plethora of smaller fiefdoms who would hire and train small "personal" armies to protect their lands. Steerson was from one such fiefdom not far from here. many of the villagers men were, Actually. Steerson stood tall a few seconds later. as too how he had found us, I was unsure. I was pretty good at hiding trails, but Steerson was an avid Hunter. he skidded to a stop as he saw me. I looked at him questioning, wondering why he had followed me so far away.

"What is it?" I sounded annoyed as I was tired.

" the fiefdom of feathean is behind us, and as of right now mobilizing an army." I was satisfied, and beckoned for Steerson to follow me to the camp. I emerged from he foliage and before me was a site I would never forget. All of my dragons lay arryed around the fire, staring at me lovingly. at that moment, I could not even imagine losing one of them, let alone all of them. I sat beside Ra, pondering. she muzzled my neck with her snout, saying, [I will support you, whatever your choice.] so I stood. "let us go meet this army."


End file.
